1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strut mount used for mounting a suspension arm or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a strut mount has been known which comprises, as shown in FIG. 2, an inner cylinder 100 held on a shaft through a mounting bolt inserted into radial bearings 500 secured to an inner peripheral surface, an outer cylinder 200 disposed coaxially with the inner cylinder 100 and a resilient member 400 interposed between the inner cylinder 100 and the outer cylinder 200.
The strut mount of this kind is relatively rotated between the mounting bolt and the radial bearings 500 while receiving a load acting in a diametric direction by the radial bearings 500, and absorbing the diametric relative vibration between the inner cylinder 100 and the outer cylinder 200 by the resilient member 400 interposed between the inner cylinder 100 and the outer cylinder 200.
The aforementioned conventional strut mount using the radial bearings is weak in strength with respect to the axial direction in terms of construction of the radial bearing. Under the condition that a large load acts in an axial direction, it is necessary to use a bearing having a large diameter. However, if the outside diameter of the whole strut mount is made larger, in the case where the outside diameter of the bearing 500 is made larger, the diametric width of the resilient member 400 becomes small through that amount because there is a limit in terms of mounting, thus posing a problem of durability of the resilient member 400.
Furthermore, it is necessary to process the inner cylinder 100 by caulking since the bearing 500 is held on the inner cylinder 100, which poses a problem of increasing the cost.
The object of this invention is to provide a strut mount which has axial strength and in which durability of the resilient member is maintained.